Dos dias un corazon
by Goticoradex
Summary: una historia contada por una de las mejores amigas de el sombrerero...¿como alicia pudo robar el corazon de un hombre en tan solo 2 dias?...quien lo diria...


**Nota: Bueno… en verdad esto lo escribí hace ya mucho tiempo, y si, sé que posiblemente no les gustara, pero bueno….cada quien tiene sus gustos.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Sobreviviente de qué?"<strong>

Yo salía de tras de unos escombros, no tuve daños serios a primer momento, solo algunos moretones, mi cabello negro estaba algo enredado y mi vestido azul fuerte estaba en partes quemadas. Mi piel blanca estaba manchada de hollín.

El ambiente era horrible, casas quemándose, todo destruido, el humo en el aire, las casas desmoronándose, todo que aquello un día ame…había muerto.  
>Pase por atrás de una casa que aún estaba llena de fuego, a lo lejos vi a un hombre parado en el lugar que se suponía era el centro de Winsent, donde se había realizado la celebración.<br>Estaba todo destrozado y lleno de fuego.

-¿señor?-dije desde la distancia sin acércame a él.

El hombre de sombrero se dio vuelta, parecía muy calmado a pesar de estar entre tanta destrucción y muerte. Tenía un sombrero con un listón rosa, y un extraño traje, con medias diferentes, al menos eso es lo que yo logre ver a la distancia

No sabía que solo decir esa palabra me cambiaría la vida, no al menos en ese momento.

Desde ese día el y yo somos amigos…pero esa sería otra historia, ya pasaron años desde que lo somos, y debo decir, que no puede haber mejor amigo que un sombrerero loco,! un inocente pero a la ves aterrador sombrerero loco! Después de eso me mude a una casa en un nuevo pueblo, ahí el sombrerero y yo éramos los únicos sobrevivientes del pueblo anterior, él era el único Higtopp y yo la única Handich

pero claro, nuestra vida no fue perfecta pues todo ese tiempo el mundo estaba gobernado por la reina de corazones, después de eso el sombrerero se fue con sus amigos la liebre y el lirón, lo iba a visitar continuamente, el hombre había cambiado drásticamente desde el día en que lo conocí, se volvió mas loco, y ya no dormía , dejó el arreglo personal de un lado y su cabello estaba alborotado, su ropa estaba algo remendada y parecía mas desdichado que nunca, pero su apariencia nunca me importaría.

Incluso recuerdo que un día...

Yo estaba tomando te con el y la liebre, cuando apareció la sota, ella continuamente nos visitaba y amordazaba ,solo para fastidiar, ese mismo día caminaba por el bosque...cuando la sota me atrapó, fue totalmente aterrador ,me llevo al castillo de la reina, supongo que quería hacer algo espantoso, el sombrerero no lo sabia en ese momento, y cuando estaba en el castillo de la reina recibí la noticia de que Alicia, había llegado a infra tierra, pasado un día exactamente.

Cuando en la noche vi al sombrerero pasar caminando por uno de los pasillo, supuse que a él también lo habían capturado, así que más rápido que canta un gallo me las ingenie para ir a verlo, pero un guardia me atrapó

Desde eso no lo volví a ver, sino hasta cuando me dejaron ir, pues el castillo de la reina roja ahora era un enorme castillo abandonado, ya infra tierra fue liberada al fin por Alicia, después volví con el sombrerero a la fiesta del té, se veía muy triste, no parecía el, le pregunte a la liebre que pasaba y el solo respondió….

"Alicia..."

¿Quién soy yo?...¿por qué cuento esto?...adivínenlo por si mismos…

**Nota 2: sabía que no te gustaría TT-TT, la historia no tiene continuación, perdón, pero depende se si les gusto o no (que no creo), no está muy completa ni desarrollada por que esto es tal cual lo escribí hace dos años y no le quería cambiar nada. Bueno, esto era algo viejo que estaba olvidado por ahí, cuando casualmente me acorde de él, y lo quise subir. Cuanto paso en tan solo dos días, en dos días Alicia le robo el corazón al sombrerero, quien lo diría… **

**Aun así….¡Viaje bueno a todos! (cara de tonta)**


End file.
